winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince draco
Draco is the twin brother of Bloom, younger brother of Daphne, younger brother of the predator Scar and the son of king Oritel and queen Marion of Domino and is the guardian dragon knight of Domino and the dragons flame.When Draco was on summer hoiliday's from Alfea he live's on Veldin with Ratchet and Clank, He also has a necklace that has the lullaby that his mother, queen Marion, sang to him when he was baby. It is capable of making anything fall asleep almost instantly. Appearance He has a Scottish skin color. He has a normal body and small scar on his right cheek. He has blue hair with a green crest of hair on the top and it goes to the bottom of his neck. He carries a sword on his left side for he is right handed and has the symbol of the celtic knot. His eyes are bright Green, He speaks with a strong scottish accent, he has a birth mark that look like a japanese dragon that coils from his right leg up his body up to his right cheek and glows for certain things. Personality he has this thing of who to trust and who not to trust, like when he saw sky's guardian who looked like diaspro, he knew it was not diaspro, and he also has a way of making plans that the others agree, he also has a caring of nature and animals he also has this thing of given very good advice, he also seems to be impossibly diffucult to be tricked easily, such as when valtor lied to them he knew he was lying which bloom seemed to agree, he also lieks to yell charge at the top of his voice like wiliiam wallace in battles. he also has the thing to take things like being told he was an orphan by virgo rather well. his ability to know who to trust and who not to trust, is sometimes tricked, or numbed,such as when Metal kor, was in disguise he was able to fool dracos trust and not trust ability to thinking hes a Friend. He sometimes seems to be blooms oppisite in most things, and his relationship with bloom at first was a bit bumpy. He is also sometimes funny and cocky in certain ways. story when he was a baby his homeworld of domino was attacked by the ancestral witches and he had to be teleported to celtonion for his safety, when he was 16 he left with ratchet and clank along with his pet glider the microraptor and pod the pyroraptor to see the universe and find his birth parents, when he decied to start off at gardenia to see the sights there he met his sister bloom (although he did not know this at the time) decided to go to the park with her and there they found stella and was spotted by two magna guards and at the moment he activated his powers for the first time with his sister and found out he was a dragon knight along with bloom who found out she was fairy, and when he went to alfea he met flora, musa,and tecna, and there he also saw the trix. on his second year at alfea he was assigned to help a person named mata nui and met spax and faced his new enemies lord darkar and the makuta. on his third year he went to find ciallmhar laghairt to gain his enchantix form and faced his new new enemies lord valtor and master cyclonis. in the first movie he was not made a guardian because he was not a true dragon knight and felt ashamed and when he went to find his birth parents with his sister prine torgon turned into the shredder , in the obsidian circle he and his sisters bloom and daphne and Celtic Athena combined their powers and with the help of sky and scar they were able to free their mother and father and become the true prince of domino and then became the new prince consort for celtoneon (since bloom is in line for the domino throne). He also takes charge of the team when the winx go to work at alfea. magic abilities he also has the power of the dragons flame as well as the Celtic dragon fire, but he also has Celtic magic and some magic based from eragon,he also has the ability to use the cures powers in a dragon cure perfume bottle given to him, as well as purify certain things. skills and abilities apart from using magic he is also a masters swordsman and has sharp sences and reflex and do many skills in a fight, he is also able to the play his fiddle very well, he is also a quick thinker able to think of an idea and think out of problems Quickley, he also has a thing have the abilities of a Komodo dragon ven when his eyes are shut, and he quite strong to hold off and enemy for long. younger draco draco had several changes as he grew up. baby draco: he had a light skin color and his dragon birth mark glowing bright child draco: he has a much the same skin color like he has as a teenager, but has his hair ramdom in red and brown. 16: exactly like his season 1 civilian outfit curiosties favorite pets: dinosaurs and other animals favorite type of food: pizza hates the most: having him or his freinds being insulted and called names(especially a saxons yak) favorite shoes. old stlye shoes favortie music: celtic and harmonic music even music from his fiddle favorite color: green loves: all animals and not leting anyone harm those who do not earn it as well as all of his freinds favorite movies: fantasy favorite hobby: drawing animals in his book ideal girlfriend: Akagi Towa birthday: same day as bloom december 10 astricol sign: the horse & knight best freinds: ratchet and geoff favortie spell: dragonfly strike. draco and dinosaurs while draco was raised on Celtonion, he also got the ability to talk with dinosaurs, he can even understand non talking dinosaurs, and know what they are saying, they also gave a piece of his essence to give his sword some power, so you could say he got another magic abilitiy to talk with dinosaurs, and even made a telpahtic link with them. dragon knight forms original winx armour: his first armour is based on celtic armour with dragon markings on them covering his upper legs and lower legs with the knees out in chainmail, torso chest are two dragons going for a diamond in the middle, his arms are coverd in snake dragons intertwing his arms to his hands and his helmet is a celtic design has a dragon on the sides his wings are like gliders of a lizard but are more fairy like charmix armour: the same design but with a sash bag on the side, and a celtic knot on the chest. enchantix armour: his armour is more knight like with chainmail like leather underneath, his helmet has a dragon like front with red dragon like eyes and a retractible front to see the face, his body armour has crests on the elbows, his torso has a knight like armour, his legs armour has spikes going up, his hair grow to his back and in a braid like shape and his fairy wings are like a wyverns wings, with crystals on the tips. dragon cure armour weapons swords his first sword was a simple sword from celtonion,he has it until one of hagens robots smashes it, he replaces his sword with another sword that is in dragon design in the hilt and is indestrutdible, that the elder predator gives him before he leaves domino to free him and her sisters parents he then names the sword "silverfang" ,after his old sword was back toghether with metal wires he placed it under the predalien model as a decoration for new warriors to see the creature he has slain. in elvish it is called celebcarca ''which is for silver fang because to some it represents a fang from a silver dragon, the runes on draco's new sword say 'the kings sword of domino's brother' for it is the brother of the sword of domino. its also used as transport for drago. like how oritels sword contains the essence of domino, draco's sword contains the essence of the dinosaurs of celtonion and domino since he was protected and made freinds with them, they gave their powers to draco's new sword as its power source. fire bow his bow is in the shape of a dragon and can change into a ring. the arrows are made of fire and enrgy. dagger draco had a dagger given to him before he left celtonion and was broken when he stabbed makuta and was reforged by mata nui he often uses it for a second blade and can glow blue in hilt when dangers around. violin he also has a violin that he plays with great skills sheild his sheild used to be plain at first when he got it by a galactic ranger in Winx club are up your arsenal, but he then putted the domino symbol and celtic knot on it, it looks like a knights shield necklace his necklace, is a diamond shaped crystal, which is the same color as queen marion's eye's, and is surronded by two seprents with saspphire eyes, one biting the tail, the other, crowned with gold and silver petals. magic bag he has a bag which brom gave him before he left, which can carry an infinite amount of stuff inside it, it also allows any one to go in to find something. draco dragon toy his toy that was made by scar, was so he does see him so scary, it looks like blue dragon, mixed with a green dragon, and has cute gem eyes, it also has his name in elvish runes on the sides. dragon cure perfume and keys he has a perfume on his belt as well keys said maker the dress up keys of the cures from go princess precure, but in the form of dragons, and can use them to use the cures powers on his enemies. Celtic sword.jpg|draco's old sword dragon blades.jpg|draco's new sword Dracos dagger.jpg|draco's dagger of dragons Dragon ring.jpg|draco's fire bow ring Dragon bow.png|draco's fire bow Drago the dragon.jpg|drago draco's spirit dragon draco's dino freinds Pod,Glider,Patchi,juniper,scowler, and Chirp, were not the only dinosaur freinds draco had on celtonion, the list and gallery below will show the other dinosaur freinds draco has. 'Claire:claire is a young stegosaurus, when draco left she was just a baby, when draco came back in winx club visits celtonion, she was much bigger. '''Grandpa ankle: grandpa is an old anlylosaur which likes draco's jokes. Broken jaw: he and draco met when they were young, broken jaw had his jaw broke by a tail, and the tribe took him in after his mother abandned him, and he often likes to hang out with him and roxy when the visit, but has a dislike of Ruffnut and tuffnut. Stegosaurus_baby.jpg|claire, draco's baby stegosaurus freind Grandpa ankle.jpg|grandpa ankle, draco's senior ankylosaurus Broken jaw.jpg|broken jaw, draco's injured jaw allosaurus. 11088620_gal.jpg|Kaiju´s Guardian draco trivia draco's name is latin for serpent or dragon which resembles his power of the dragons flame he sometimes likes drawing things from nothing especilly images which might mean a thing. he can do Celtic magic, dragon flame, and magic from eragon he had glider when he was twelve, pod when he was 13 and then had chirp when he was with bloom and upset, then he had biped as a fairy pet. he also has this ability to understand wild dinosaur language meaning that like roxy is able to talk to animals he can understand the language of dinosaurs that don't talk. In Winx Club: The War Kaiju He acquired Ultimate Ghidorah as guardian and participates in the battle against the Millenians. Category:Heroes Category:Celtonion Category:Royalty Category:Domino Category:Dragon knight Category:Dragon cure knight Category:Member of the winx club